Naughty Sweets
by Unicookie
Summary: Smut smut and more smut! Lol kidding! Just awesome stories!
1. Rainy Day

The snow leopard huffed as she laid upside down in a tree, watching the storm clouds gather. Her tail flicked softly. She was never one for storms, as she was afraid of the loud noises, Tenzo claimed she was afraid of storms...It made June think of the first night they spent together...

 _ **THREE MONTHS AGO:**_

 _Tenzo motioned over to the bed, figuring she could lay down while he went and got his work done. "Where are you going to do your work? You do know it's storming, right?" She asked as she sat on the bed. Tenzo stopped and debated, before coming back and sitting on the bed, taking out zangetsu he started sharpening it. June watched him sharpen it. "Earlier, you stopped by an orphanage. Why?" Tenzo stopped and didn't meet her eyes."Everyone starts somewhere." He said. "Well, yeah. I mean, you can't go anywhere unless you go from somewhere." June said. "That's not what i ment June, everyone has a place where they started out a home. And its always a good policy to come home every once and a while." He said putting the pieces out their for her to connect. "You...used to live there?" June asked. "I never knew my parents as a pup, i was raised there so yes i use to live there in some ways i still do. Its my home and it always will be." Tenzo said. "Well, that's good. It's nice to have some kind of home to go back to and be there with people you knew, know, and love" June smiled. "It can be at times, but for me its harder then it looks." Tenzo said. "Well, everyone has a hard lifestyle Tenzo. I was an orphan too. Got adopted, and then I got ditched again... and almost raped twice..." June mumbled. "Join the club, i got bullied before i left, left, joined a street gang and nearly died half a dozen times." Tenzo said. June laughed. "Aren't we a pair of misfits?" She chuckled. "Yeah i suppose you could say that." Tenzo said though he didnt sound happy about it. June looked at him. "Tenzo, I didn't mean to upset you..." Her ears flattened against her head. "Its not your fault, just hard since everytime i see one of those kids say they want to be like m when they get older it shows how much of a monster i am." Tenzo said. "Tenzo, its not your fault that this is what you do." June placed her paw on his shoulder. "Life is hard, and tough. You never know where you're going to end up until you get there." "Still how can i look at kids, kids who want to grow up to be killers because its what i do and they want to do it to." He said. "Then you have to change that. I'm a low apothecary. We sell stuff to killers. We cheat 20 times out of ten what we sell. Kids don't see most apothecaries as killers and cheap merchants though. Why? Because we're healers too. They see us as good, people who have good in them...somewhere. That's why I pray. I heal the lost soul." June said. "And you, you're just the same. There's good in you Tenzo. I can see it. And apparently those kids can too, if they want to be like you." Tenzo didnt say anything, he didnt know what he would if he could. June sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, in a way to comfort him. "Tenzo, you don't have to know the destination, you just need to know which way you'll take to get there.."_

 _ **NOW:**_

June smiled as she felt a light, chaste kiss placed on her lips by an all to familiar wolf. "Mm..Tenzo. Hey." She smiled. Tenzo grinned and picked her up out of the tree, rain falling gently on their bodies. "Come on Kitten.." He tugged her out of the rain and under a gazebo. They were alone. No one here...

Tenzo closed the gazebo doors.

"Tenzo..?" June questioned. He looked at her and smirked. "Let's get those wet clothes off..." June's eyes widened and she blushed heatedly. Tenzo smirked and slipped his shirt off, and June stared at his chest, tail swishing softly. He came to her and tugged at her wet shirt, before using his claws to rip it. "Tenzo!" She huffed. "I needed that shir-MMF!" He shut her up with another chaste kiss. "Mmmmm~" June moaned through the kiss as Tenzo took off the rest of her clothing. "Hey," She broke their heated kiss. "You're still dressed!" Crouching low to the ground, she tackled him, yanking the rest of his clothes off playfully. "There~...Much better~!" Tenzo just laughed and pulled her close again, kissing her sweetly. June broke the kiss and looked him up and down. "Are you just doing this to get something from me...what did you do this time to piss Luna off?" "June, I didn't do anything to piss your sister off. It's just, you looked so sexy soaked by the rain, I couldn't help myself..." He began kissing her neck, leaving a hickey each time. June moaned and tangled her claws in his head fur. "I swear to the gods above Tenzo, if you did something, and I find out, I wi-Holy hell~ oh...Tenzo~" She moaned as she felt his paw on her crotch. "Tenzo...I swear on my life that I will personally kick you in your nuts if you- Ah~!" June moaned out as he quickly trusted his fingers into her pussy. Her tail swished softly and brushed against Tenzo, all over his chest, back and dick. "How is it that we always end up fucking while we're soaking wet?" June grinned, grabbing his dick quickly and jerking him off. He smirked. "I'm not wet...you are." Tenzo laughed. "..." June blushed deeply. "That's not what I meant!" "June shut up and let me fuck you. I'm going to bruise you everywhere. I know you like it like that." Tenzo began licking and kissing her neck, then her breasts, he nipped at her ears and tugged on her fluffy tail, earning him loud moans from her. He grinned and continued, before grunting as he felt her stroke him lightly. So she plans on teasing him? "Beg for it." He moved away. "W-what?" She opened her green eyes to look at him. "Beg. For. It." "Tenzo..." June whined. "BEG." He said. "Ugh...fine! I want you to fuck me hard and leave me scarred and bruised. Leave multiple hickeies on my neck and shoulders and I want to feel your cock fill me up, pounding me to where I'll be sore tomorrow. Please Tenzo...I wan- I NEED it." June said with a dark blush. Tenzo smirked and pulled her body close as he loomed over her. "You want it?" He smirked. June nodded. Tenzo smirked and thruster into her last. "Then you've got it." He said as he felt her claws lightly dig into her back. He continued his thrusts whilst kissing her breasts and her neck. He nipped at her right ear and ripped the skin, but June didn't care, as it caused her to cry out in pleasure, her claws digging deeper into Tenzo's back. They kept this up for about an hour until he felt June begin to tighten around him. "...fuck..." She mumbled. He grinned and yanked on her tail. "Tenzo~!" She cried out. "...fuck...do it again..." He grinned and yanked her tail harder, and she came hard on him. Tenzo grinned and pulled out. He can force her to pleasure him tomorrow. Knowing June, she'd attempt to be the dominate one...but she's not. Tenzo kissed her deeply before grabbing her clothes and tossing them outside in the rain. "Now you have to go nude." He laughed. June groaned. "Go fuck yourself." She growled. "But I have you to fuck." Tenzo said. June held her middle finger up at him.

? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾪ?

The panther walked with her little sister in the garden. "What happened to your neck June..?" "Uhhhhhh...lightning..." June answered. "You'd be dead." Luna dead panned. "It was a special kinda electricity..." June said with a dark blush. "What about your ear?" Luna smirked. "Oh that? That was Tenzo." June sighed.


	2. It's A Sin

One dare.

They were given a challenge, and Toi had disagreed to it, but Aaran provoked her, and she said yes. Now they were alone. Honestly..what could two teens possibly do to cause trouble?

Toi huffed in annoyance as she moved away from Aaran. He was such an annoying, egotistical, pathological, asshole... She face-pawed. "I don't even know what half of those words mean..." She mumbled. "What?" Aaran asked her. Toi squirmed uncomfortably. "None of your business..." "Jeez Toi, calm your tits. I was just asking." Aaran sighed. Toi nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "I win." Aaran grinned in satisfaction. "Damn it!" Toi groaned. "Not fair!" "Your fault for taking the challenge. I told you Toi. I knew you couldn't go five minutes without cuddling with or touching me in some kind of way." Aaran laughed.

Toi sighed, squirming again..but for a different reason. "Now why are you wiggling?" Aaran rolled his eyes in amusement. Toi said not a word and began kissing up and down Aaran's neck. He moaned. "...Toi...you're bolder now... Is it...because we're alone?" She smirked deviously. "Ah...so you've figured it out.." Toi kissed, licked, and sucked at his neck. Aaran grinned and pulled her body on top of his in a heated make out. "..." Toi broke the kiss as she felt his hard cock press against her leg through the shorts he decided to wear today. "Wow, I'm surprised you've got one after our last session.." She giggled. Aaran growled lightly, amused. "Want to see what I can do with it again?" He began pulling off her clothes, leaving her nude in his arms.

Toi blushed and covered her body. "You..perv! You have to get naked too." She said. Aaran just smiled and allowed her to take his clothes off, tracing her curves with his paws. "O-Oh...Aaran~...I'm so wet...oh Aaran please touch me..." Aaran chuckled and did as she requested. "...fuck.." Toi mumbled. Aaran kissed her neck, leaving multiple hickies on her. Toi bucked her hips against Aaran's paw, her tail wrapping around his dick, giving him a "tail job" as Aaran calls it. "Toi...damn.." He mumbled. This is probably the first time..he thinks..every time he's with Toi in this way, it feels like the first time... did they lose rack of times? .

Toi smiled as she felt his body, his muscles, every inch of him, twitching, tensing. She just loved to get him bothered like this. Every chance she got, she'd tease him. Of course, Aaran never cared...but it always shocked him when she was the dominant one. Toi smirked as she felt him squirm more, tensing. "Cum on Aaran. Come for me..." She mispronounced the words. Aaran let out a grunt and came hard. Toi giggled. "You made a mess..." "You will too..." Aaran thrusted his fingers into her even faster, and Toi became a moaning mess. "Oh...Aaran~!" She came all over his paw. He looked her in the eyes as he licked his paw clean, causing a dark blush to appear on her face.

Aaran smiled, and pushed her on her back, trailing his paw down her chest and stomach, elicting a moan from her. "I'm going to take you down Toi." "Where to?" She grinned. "To hell because of how hard I'm going to fuck you. It's practically a sin.." He smirked. Toi purred at this. "Prove it bookworm.." "Will do babe~.." Aaran said as he thrusted into her. Her tail swished softly. "Bet you couldn't go harder." Toi smirked, bucking her hips against his. "Toi please. I'm about to make you my bitch." Aaran said, now pounding her. Her eyes widened at his words, but she moaned at his actions. He smiled and nibbled at her neck, and she bit her lip to where it bled. "Damn Aaran..." "It ain't my first time with you Toi...I told you I'd take you down.." He said. "Then don't stop, and quit playing with it..." She moaned.

Aaran just grunted as a response to her, feeling her tighten around her. "Let's see how long you can go.." "Not long when you fuck me like I'm your whore.." Toi purred. "You are." Aaran moaned. "..." Toi's ears flicked in amusement. "You're my slut Toi. A very naughty slut.." He spanked her butt, causing her body to lurch forward. "Aaran!" She cried out in surprise. He smirked and yanked on her tail, and she purred loudly, writhing and squirming. "Oh...Aaran...again!" He smiled and nodded, doing it again. Aaran nibbled on her ears. "Aaran!" She cried out, cumming on his cock.

Aaran grunted as she came, still pounding into her. He was very close. He thrusted a few more times for her and pulled out. He knew June would kill them if Toi got pregnant. Toi breathed heavily as he came on he stomach. "You little fucker you. You better lick me clean." "Sure." Aaran said, going to lick her pussy. Toi stopped him by closing her legs. "Not what I meant. And you know it." Toi said. "Wanna go again?" Aaran tried to get out of it. "In slow motion..?" She asked. He winked. "Whatever you want babe~" Toi purred. "Okay..."


End file.
